


Cream Of Onion Soup Connesuirs

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [35]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Body odor, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Onions, Stinking, Together Alone, anchovies, garlic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "Together, Alone"McCoy and Spock have found a way to be together with nobody bothering them.  Nobody wants to get close to them because of the strong foods they are consuming and the potential odors they will more than likely be creating.





	Cream Of Onion Soup Connesuirs

**Author's Note:**

> At last, alone.

“Wonderful soup, Doctor.”

“I thought you'd like it, Spock.”

“What is it again?”

“Cream of onion. It goes well with roasted garlic toast.”

“Quite tasty. And I imagine that those anchovies are delicious, also. I might reconsider being vegetarian.”

“You’d think that the flavors would clash, but no, they don’t.” 

“Captain. Come eat with us. You are three tables away.”

“No, thanks. I can smell you already. Shower often. Please. You’re gonna stink to high heaven.”

“More limburger cheese, Doctor?”

“Why, thank you.”

“You guys are going to be so sick!”

“We'll be sick together,” McCoy muttered.

Spock smiled. "Certainly."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
